<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Father, by sanctimonious_rascal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128527">Dear Father,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal'>sanctimonious_rascal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Names, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Dadrien, F/M, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Split Second of Adrinette, is this angst?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 8 years since Adrien last talked to his father and Adrien now wants to find the confidence to confront his father. In letter form of course. Gabriel doesn't deserve to be in the presence of Adrien Agreste in my opinion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Emma Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Father,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Father,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. I have gotten all 83 of your letters if you must know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You might find it interesting that Agreste is flourishing under Marinette and I's ownership, dare I say even better than what you did for this company. We remodeled a lot of headquarters and people seem to want to go to work and have confidence to try new things. They don't cower in fear that they could be yelled at by us. We branched out to America thanks to Marinette- she is really good with people, business, and obviously design.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While it wasn't my dream to be a model – my dream was to be with my wife. And now I love my life. For six years I was unhappy, you said you were protecting me but you put me in a cell, now you know what it was like. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't wish to put that feeling on anyone but now that you know – you understand. No one wanted to harm me but yourself whether you knew I was Chat Noir or not. It's interesting really, now all of Paris wants to harm you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn't ruin our name after your reveal so Agreste is not a curse in our family. I was fully ready to take Marinette's last name but she wasn't scared to become an Agreste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I suppose you are wondering why I am writing to you after all these years. Just mostly to tell you if you didn't know, you have a grandbaby. Not that you can do anything about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At 4:23am on 9 December, your granddaughter was born Emma Adrinette Agreste. Marinette says that she looks a lot like me, which is something I can't deny with her adorable kitten nose. Although she does share mom and I's sparkling green eyes. She's one of the most amazing things to ever happen to me. She's a few weeks old now and I still can't believe she's mine. I can't believe that I get to share her with the woman I love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promised her that she would never not know the feeling of love as I had with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I promise to be a better dad than you ever were (not like it's hard.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merry Christmas.<br/>
-Adrien Agreste<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The signature was the one he used for signing documents at work. Adrien glared at the words on the paper, unable to believe he was actually writing this. It had been 8 years since he had talked to his father and that was before Gabriel was arrested. He could still hear his father's pleas to look at him, speak to him. He never looked though, not that he had regrets.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Gabriel was a delicate topic for all the right reasons so Marinette understood Adrien for not having any sort of communication between them. Although she did have the idea that it wouldn't be so bad if Adrien were to write him of their newborn. She made it perfectly clear that she understood that Gabriel had no right to even hear of his granddaughter and that she wasn't pushing him to do anything.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It took him a few weeks but he finally sat down and wrote the letter. Marinette volunteered to watch Emma while Adrien wrote the difficult letter.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Now finally it was done. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Adrien walked out of his office to see an adorable sight in front of him. Marinette was sitting on the L shaped couch with her legs curled up and Emma sitting against them so she was upright. Emma held Marinette's thumbs to which Marinette would bring them forward and kiss her little hands. He went to stand behind Marinette and placed his hands on her shoulders and his chin on her head.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Marinette looked up and smiled to see her husband. “Hi, kitty.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hello m’lady. Do you mind if I borrow baby bug?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She squinted her eyes at him “What are you going to do to her?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He rolled his eyes but still kept up his smile, not showing how much he needed his daughter to simply put a letter into a mailbox. “I’m simply wanting to go on a stroller ride with her.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Marinette lifted the baby up above her head to hand her to Adrien. “She’s been changed and doesn't need a feeding for a few hours.” She stood up and leaned over the couch to kiss her husband then looked to Emma. “While you are out with daddy, Mommy is going to take a nap." Then kissed her cheek, making a beeline for the bedroom.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Adrien looked to the little girl in his arms that looked up at him with interest. “You for one have to stop using mommy as a personal vending machine. Although that’s all she is to you right now,” he teased.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Adrien Agreste I dare you to repeat yourself!” Marinette scolded from the bedroom.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Emma, I think that is our cue to leave.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>~</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Adrien could have just gone down to the lobby and given the letter to Pierre but he needed this time in between writing and finally mailing.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Emma dressed in her fuzzy pink hooded kitty onesie and mittens; Adrien wore a grey scarf with matching mittens over a black jacket and dark blue jeans. A light snow started to dust the streets. The stroller's cover was up but she was still able to look through the plastic covering. The father and daughter enjoyed each other's company. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Anyways," he continued, "after mom went "missing" your grandfather grew into an even bitter person than he was before. At least with your grandmother, he showed affection.  With me he became even more distant and locked me up pretty much." He sighed and looked back down at the baby who was listening the entire time whether she understood or not. Which she didn't since she was a baby. "You are a very good listener." He said light heartedly. "Point is that I don't have a relationship with my father. For the past 8 years that has been on my part and that's because I don't owe him anything." he said in a bitter tone, "Sometimes people will tell me to at least try, after all he's making the effort to talk to me. Yeah. Now he is in prison and has nothing better else to do." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He shook his head and looked back up to see the mailbox a block away. A chill went up his spine and he stopped dead in his tracks. He took a deep breath after a while and murmured to himself. "Come on Adrien. It's just a stupid letter about your stupid feelings and the stupid things your stupid father has done." But he still didn't move. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It felt colder to him but he knew the temperature didn't just drop 15 degrees. He gripped the handles to the stroller tighter and clenched his jaw. Gabriel Agreste didn't deserve anything from Adrien so why was he doing this? Why was he giving the time of day to a man who didn't give him any of his in his early life?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Adrien turned around and started walking back home. No. He didn't deserve Adrien's attention, he didn't deserve the time of day. He didn't just hurt Adrien, he hurt his friends, his wife. His father knew what he was doing. His father knew the pain and destruction he would cause and he still did it. All because he couldn't let go of the past.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Isn't that what Adrien was doing? Holding on to the past? He had a different and better life than he had before. He broke free from his cage, he fell in love, was part of a company he didn't know he would actually love running, and became a dad.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Yes he could still be mad at his father and he still didn't need to send him that letter. But that was really the only way he could be content with his present. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>If he sent that letter, it would mean Adrien faced his father about all that he had done to him and he could move on to his future.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Emma was his future. Marinette. Chat Noir. <em>Agreste<em>. </em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>And God he wanted that.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>He looked into the stroller to see Emma asleep. He suddenly felt warm inside and he turned around and walked faster to the mailbox, practically sprinting.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>And without thinking in fear he would back down, he shoved the letter into the mailbox.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Adrien actually felt proud and peered into the stroller to see Emma still asleep. He slowly unzipped the cover and slipped a hand in so his mitten caressed her cheek, smiling at his little girl. "I'll let you decide if you want your grandfather in your life. Whatever you do, I won't judge." He promised. He chuckled to himself "Mommy says that you are just like me but she's silly because you're my Lucky Charm, baby bug."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to make it known that Adrien was totally kidding when he called Marinette a walking vending machine. Adrien Agreste loves his wife dammit I want to make that clear. Let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>